


Fisticuffs

by quinacridonecrow, Springsie



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bareknuckle Fighting, Bonding, Creampie, F/M, Masturbation, Oh and War Boys kissing War Boys, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, Tol Boy/Smol Girl, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinacridonecrow/pseuds/quinacridonecrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springsie/pseuds/Springsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The red thumb Crow gets talked into watching her favorite counterweight fight with his teammates in the Pits.  She ends up with a little more than she'd bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fisticuffs

**Author's Note:**

> This is the finished RP between myself and EverBeenToSpace. It has been formatted and edited for grammatical errors, but otherwise both our literary voices remain intact. Ever writes for Cargo (and Molotov and Guts) and I write for Crow. No money of any sort has been gained by either one of us from writing this. Only smut. Glorious smut.
> 
> MM:FR universe, but pre-Furiously Fleeing.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3

The fighting pits was not a place Crow frequented. In fact, she had made a point to actively avoid it for a long time. Having been friends however with Cargo and Guts, Molotov’s counterweights — big motherfuckers if she did say so herself — meant she got talked into coming down to watch them fight. It was a past time, and apparently they were good at it.

And so here she was, hiding toward the upper back, able to watch from a safe distance but still hide from other War Boys drunk on adrenaline and blood. She looked around for the two brawlers she’d come to see.

Cargo had already been through a few matches, blood pumping with adrenaline as he waited at the side for the next one to start. He already had several superficial cuts and scrapes, but he hardly noticed them, shouting encouragement with Molotov to Guts as he fought. Honestly, it was amazing watching him keep his opponent out of his blind. 

By the time the fight ended and Guts had knocked out the other Boy, Cargo was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. He gripped the back of his partner’s neck and pulled him in for a quick, rough kiss, grinning at him broadly when they broke apart. It was his turn now, and it was rare that he went down. The Boys sure liked to try though. 

Cargo was up against a Boy several inches shorter and at least eighty pounds lighter. He looked fast, and the counterweight was quick to size him up before the fight started. 

Crow could see everything from her little hidden spot up in a darkened corner. She had just finished watching Guts’s round and was stunned to find she was warm from it. What in the name of V8?Had to be some weird fluke. But no. Cargo had pulled his partner in for a hard kiss, and Crow was definitely hot and damp, a little squirmy. Okay, well at least it wasn’t bloodlust. It was just counterweight-lust. Cargo entered the ring just as Crow settled herself against the back wall, legs spread for balance, and started unbuckling her belts.

It had become like a game for the other War Boys: who could bring Cargo down? They did it with all the big counterweights. So Cargo offered the other Boy a playful grin, which was returned, and the match started. 

His opponent was fast, and the counterweight hardly dodged out of the way. This was a fighting style he hadn’t come across, and he grunted when a punch landed hard on his jaw. This might actually be a decent match, he mused to himself as he took a quick step back to avoid another hit. The other Boy looked very pleased with himself. 

The match lasted for longer than Cargo would have liked, but finally he got the upper hand. His opponent left himself open and he lunged forward, knocking him to the ground hard enough to knock the other Boy’s breath from his lungs and probably bruise several ribs. Cargo could hear his team cheering loudly from the side.

Crow wanted badly to cheer him on, she really did. But she would give away her spot and what she was doing. So she cheered him on the best way she could. By slipping her hand into her unfastened cargos and rubbing her clit rather vigorously, as though keeping pace with the fight. Her back pressed up against the wall, keeping back in the shadows as much as she could, not wanting to alert anyone unwanted as to what she was up to.

Her legs opened a bit more, while still being able to stand, allowing her to reach further, tilting her hips. Just as Cargo KO’d the other Boy with that hard slam of his fist, Crow pressed two fingers into her wet heat at the same time. She has to bite into her knuckles to stifle the moan.

Molotov cheered loudly, hands cupped around his mouth as he shouted. His counterweight did the same, pressed close against his back. They both loved watching Cargo fight, whether he won or lost — but winning was always so much sweeter. 

Cargo grinned broadly at his team as the Boy was taken off to the side and another stepped up to the challenge. This one was slightly larger, more of an even match, and the counterweight turned to him, ready. 

“Wasn’t Crow s’posed t’ come watch?” Molotov said, voice raised against the noise of the crowd.He tipped his head back to look up at Guts, who only offered a shrug. “I’m gonna go see if she’s around here somewhere.”

If he were to find her right now, he’d find a mess of a girl fucking herself with her own fingers while watching her favorite counterweight beat the snot outta other War Boys. She stifled her moans and whimpers the best she could against her fist. Her head was turned slightly to the left to favor her working eye.

Her legs trembled as she worked two fingers into her sex, slick and hot as she ground the heel of her hand against her clit. Oh V8, she was so very close. But she held back, trying again to keep rhythm with the fight, trying to save her orgasm for the last punch of this opponent.

Through the crowd of rowdy War Boys, Molotov spotted the tiny healer toward the back in the shadows. He would have missed her had he not been looking. Grinning, the polecat shoved his way through the mass of bodies and headed toward her. When he finally reached Crow, he stopped at the edge of the shadows and just watched her, biting his lip. She might have still had her pants on, but he could tell what she was doing, and he leaned a shoulder against the wall.  Molotov palmed absently at the front of his pants as he watched her, eyes flicking from her to the fight and back again. 

Down in the pit, Cargo spat a mouthful of blood to the side before he lashed out viciously, catching the other Boy hard in the face and sending him down. The way he curled onto his side, told the counterweight he wasn’t getting up anytime soon and he grinned broadly. 

And that’s what pushed her over the edge. Her hips bucked against her hand, the rest of her body going rigid, shaking. She barely succeeded in suppressing her short wavering cry down to a high whine in her throat as she came against her own hand.

Panting, she slumped against the wall, still somehow upright. She had no idea she’d just had an audience to wanking in a back corner in the shadows. Crow let her head fall back against the rough stone, eyes sliding shut. Her hand still working against her clit slowly, fingertips dragging along her slit. Crow bit hard into her lower lip.

Molotov wished he had seen the look on Crow’s face when she came, but he couldn’t resist watching watching the end of Cargo’s second match. He let out shout as his counterweight won, throwing the V8 sign above his head in his glee. When he glanced back ag Crow, she was leaning heavily against the wall, hand still down her pants and her lip between her teeth, and he grinned before slipping away. 

Cargo was at the edge of the ring with Guts when Molotov returned and he rejoined them, reaching up to wrap his arms around his ‘weight’s shoulders. He had to push up on his toes to pull him down into a kiss, Cargo stooping to meet him the rest of the way. 

“Crow sure did enjoy your fights,” he purred against the other Boy’s mouth, motioning to where the healer was hiding in the back.  

Watching Molotov and Cargo kiss after the match made her toes curl just a little in her boots. In retaliation, she slipped two fingers in again, curling them towards the front of her tunnel. Two fingers from her other hand pressed to her mouth. She imagined taking the big counterweight’s fingers into her mouth, sucking like she would on his dick as he fucked her mercilessly with his fingers.

Oh she was trembling again, soaked and dripping in her trousers as she fingered herself deeper and harder this time. The heel of her hand ground against her sensitive clit. Her imaginary!Cargo growled in her ear, demanded she come for him. And she did, hard, hips bucking, her moans muffled into high needy whines by her fingers in her mouth. Her eyes had fluttered shut, imagining Cargo’s closeness, his cock hard and hot against her thigh as he fucked her into oblivion with just his fingers and his voice.

Cargo broke away from the kiss after a moment, still high on adrenaline. He glanced toward the area Molotov had motioned to and nodded. With another hard kiss to both his teammates, he went to look for Crow.

The crowd practically parted for him has Cargo shouldered his way through, eyes scanning for the healer. He finally caught sight of her and with a grin he made his way over. It made him irrationally happy that she had shown up, especially since the fighting pits certainly were somewhere she avoided. 

“Crow,” the counterweight rumbled as he approached her. Molotov hasn’t been joking when he said she had enjoyed the fights, especially if the hand down her pants and fingers in her mouth were anything to go by. He paused to watch for a beat.

She heard her name, calling to her in his rough voice. Holy Suns, her imagination was _good_. Wait a min— Crow’s eyes snapped open wide with shock. She’d been caught red handed, her hips still rocking a little in the aftermath, full body shivers. They locked eyes for a moment.

Crow pulled her fingers free of her mouth. “Ah, I can explain,” she tried, then stopped. She had nothing to explain. She was a War Boy. Crow didn’t have to explain shit. Besides, it was pretty obvious. Her hand in her trousers stilled, but she didn’t remove them. She was soaked so thoroughly, no doubt she was a mess.

“I, ah.. I really enjoyed yer show, Cargo.” Cargo could read it plain as day that she was far from finished with him, judging by the heat in her eyes and the flush creeping all the way to her chest. Her nipples were blatantly hard under the thin black linen wrap.

Lips curling into a grin, Cargo stepped forward until he was towering over Crow, the tiny woman hardly coming up to his shoulder. He trailed his fingers along her jaw and down her throat as he slid his other hand into her pants. 

“Glad you enjoyed yourself so much,” the Counterweight rumbled as he nudged Crow’s fingers out of the way to trail his callused pads over her clit. “You’ve been busy.” Cargo smirked at how wet the red thumb was and tipped her chin up so he could lean down and kiss her. 

She felt her stomach drop through the floor as the big counterweight stepped up into her personal space. Anyone else that big, she’d immediately be on her guard and reaching for a shiv. This was Cargo, and as far as she was concerned he couldn’t get close enough to her.

Crow pulled her hands free with a shiver as his own touched her, one making its way into her pants like it belonged there. With Cargo watching, she lifted her hand and brought it to her mouth, licking at the slickened fingers, then sucking them clean of her juices with a mischievous smirk.

“Only a little busy,” she replied meekly, breath catching in her throat when his rough fingers found her. Crow grabbed for his big forearm, something to cling to as he kissed her senseless, tasting her on her tongue, and stroked her until her legs were shaking again.

Cargo smirked at the taste of her on her own tongue and slipped two fingers into her sex. He cupped the back of Crow’s head with his other hand and nipped at her lip as he gave his digits a little curl. She was utterly dripping. “Feels like more than a little,” the counterweight murmured, eyes gleaming in the dim light.

 

Holy suns, his fingers were so much thicker than hers — hers had been a poor substitute for his own. Her hips rolled shamelessly into his hand, grinding down on his palm while forcing his fingers deeper. The diminutive red thumb arched, pressing her chest to his ribs, and moaned a little louder than she meant to when his fingers pressed against that spot inside her that he knew could make her scream his name. She shuddered and clutched at his biceps. “A-aaah! Cargo!”

Her noises were starting to garner some attention. A few Boys looked over at them, the pint-sized red thumb getting fingered roughly by the big honkin’ counterweight. One of them whistled. Another shot out, “That’s not what we mean by flushing her transmission!”His buddy laughed and looked like he wanted a taste himself.

Slowly, and stealing another kiss, Cargo stood at his full height and slipped his fingers out of Crow. His eyes were cold when he stared the other Boys down, holding a threat that most knew he would go through with. On any other occasion he might be willing to share her, but right now he wanted her all to himself. 

So without much of a thought, Cargo scooped Crow up into his arms and strode off to find somewhere more private for them to continue. And somehow they wound up in a relatively empty portion of the baths. The water would still be warm since the sun was only just starting to go down. 

That was a good call on Cargo’s part, because she was not interested in being passed around like a party favor. Sure, she’s slept with all three of them at the same time, but they were a team. These guys weren’t, and she would be damned if she was made to play Musical Dicks with War Boys she didn’t trust.

There were zero complaints from her as he carried her, pressed gently to his chest, out of the pits and to who knows where. She didn’t care as long as he didn’t leave her. But far be it from her to be displeased by the baths. It made sense. Cargo had been fighting. Most likely he wanted to wash up. With her.

He put her down on her feet gently. She kissed him before pulling back. He looked like he’d follow, but she then proceeded to tug her clothing off and toss them aside. Naked, she went back to kissing him, standing on tiptoe to reach, smoothing her hands across his chest.

Cargo watched with hungry eyes as Crow undressed. His hands went to his own belts, undoing them slowly, eyes never leaving her even as he got them open. He admired her tiny figure and the color of her skin that showed through the faded spots in her paint. It was lighter than his own, and definitely much softer. 

When she stood up on her toes to kiss him, the counterweight movie his hands to grip her hips, meeting her halfway. He was sure his lips tasted like blood; the bottom had been split in one of the matches and had reopened several times. But Crow didn’t seem to care, and he deepened the kiss after a moment. 

After several moments, Cargo broke away and finished removing his pants and boots. When he was just as naked as Crow, he offered her a half smile and pulled her close again, resting their foreheads together before kissing her.  

Crow had a blissful smile on her face when he pressed his forehead to hers. Then he was kissing her again, and it was all she could barely handle. A hand snuck between them and cupped his impressive length, feeling it harden further, and all because of her.

She licked the blood from his lower lip gently. “Did you bring me here just to wash your back?” Crow asked with a small smile.

A low hum, not quite a groan, bubbled up from Cargo’s chest when Crow gripped his cock loosely. He slid his hands down to grip the backs of her thighs just below her ass and hoisted her up so that their faces were level. With a slow smirk, he move toward the pool, the water still warm with the sun. 

“Maybe I did,” the counterweight teased, settling in the shallows near the edge, Crow in his lap. 

Crow wrapped her arms around his neck the second he had her up in his arms. She nuzzled into the side of his neck as he lowered them into the water. The warm water against her sensitive, hot pussy drew out a moan.

“Mm. Cargo. I.. I never thought I could get worked up over seeing you fight,” she breathed against his neck. She straddles his lap and started the slow grinding against his hard cock, clit swollen and rubbing along the underside of his dick. “Please.”

Cargo let out a groan when Crow ground against him, and his hands went to grope her ass, pulling her closer. He mouthed along her neck, tongue finding a patch just below her jaw where the paint had been worn away, and he sucked until he left a dark bruise. The counterweight would mark her up if she let him. 

“Liked seein’ me beat the shit outta other Boys?” he purred against her skin, wet hands sliding up her back and wiping away more paint. 

The little healer gave a thick needy moan as he marked her with his mouth. She wanted more, as many as she could get from him. She wanted bruises she could savor later. His rough voice made her shiver and even wetter, if that were possible. She wondered briefly if he could get her to come just with his voice alone.

“Maybe just a - _mmm_ \- a little,” she panted. His wet hands on her hot skin felt so good. “I mean, the adrenaline, watching you move like that, holding my breath, the anticipation. It was all so chrome! I couldn’t help myself. I imagined you rutting me with that same intensity.” She looked a little hopeful, to be honest, smoothing her wet hands over his chest, washing the sweat and clay from him in messy streaks.

“Glory be,” Cargo chuckled, shivering as the cool air hit his wet skin. “You were definitely busier’an just ‘a little.’ Were you imaginin’ my cock in you?”

The counterweight trailed his hands trailing back down Crow’s body and into the water so he could wash more clay from her back. Slowly, he trailed his mouth down the red thumb’s neck, tasting her paint on his tongue, earthy and familiar. His hands slid around to begin washing her chest with a slow smile. 

She was trembling at that point, a shudder running through her at the mention of his cock. Oh what she wouldn’t give to feel that hot thickness inside her. Stretching her little tunnel. Making her scream his name until it reverberated around the empty bath.

“Cargo, please,” Crow begged. “I want it. Give it to me.” She kissed his neck. “Rut me like you fight. You know I’m wet for you.”

Chuckling low in his throat, Cargo tipped his head for Crow. His wet hands roamed her body, stripping more and more paint from her skin. The line from her lip to her chin was smudged with their kisses.The counterweight smiled faintly.

“After,” he rumbled.  

And with firm hands, Cargo pushed Crow back enough for him to wash her properly.

The despairing sound that came out of Crow at being denied was almost laughable. Then she did something she never did if she could help it - she pouted. “Do you not want me? You don’t have to stall, you can just say it.”

Cargo’s hands slowed, coming to rest on her ribs just below her breasts, and he met her eyes with a hungry gaze. He took one of Crows little hands and guided it to his cock, letting out a quiet huff. 

“I want you very much,” he assured, voice rough. 

Oh she outright whimpered, feeling his voice go straight between her legs. If there was any worry her want would recede in the meantime, that had settled it. All he needed to do was keep talking to her like that, in that tone, to keep her slick and dripping for him.

Crow brought the hand still on her ribs up to her chest, where he could tease her while she gripped his cock firmly in her hand. “Then why would you make me wait? Do you wanna hear me beg? I can beg for it if that’s what you want.”She leaned in to kiss him soundly, pressing her tongue in as she moaned. Her small hand started stroking his erection, her thumb skimming over the tip on every upstroke.

Cargo groaned into the kiss, hips rocking faintly into Crow’s hand. His fingers circled around her nipple, feeling goosebumps raise on her flesh before he pinched teasingly. He rolled the bud lightly, and his free hand moved to the little healer’s hair, undoing it from from the knot at the top of her head and letting it fall down her back. 

After a moment, the counterweight broke away from the kiss, catching her lip between his teeth before sliding his mouth to her ear. He smirked and nipped at her lobe, speaking low. 

“C’mon. Almost finished washin’ the clay off.”

Crow outright whined in his ear in return, gripping his dick again firmly around the base. “What’s it matter, Cargo? I’m begging you to rut me into the ground and all you can do is tease me!” She ground her sweet cunt against his thigh, to remind him of how ready and willing she was for him. As if he could forget.

When Crow ground against his thigh and gripped the base of his cock, Cargo let out a low growl. “Trust me, it ain’t all I can do,” he said, voice dropping lower. 

He gripped the red thumb’s wrist to pull her hand away from his length and pushed her off his lap. The look on her face, slightly confused, made him smirk, and he moved onto his knees as he manhandled her to the edge of the pool. One arm wrapped around Crow’s waist, Cargo kissed his shoulder before pushing her onto her stomach at the edge of the pool. 

Oh now that’s much better. His forearm under her lifted her hips, and she was more than happy to spread her legs for him. Her sweet sex was swollen and slick, and not from the water. She looked back over her shoulder at him, the pupil in her good eye blown out with lust.

“You just gonna stare at me all day? Cuz I’m pretty sure I told you to rut me like you fight.” She wiggled her hips at him, grinning mischievously. It wasn’t a look most people got to see on the angry little medic under him.

Cargo smirked and dragged his free hand down Crow’s back and over the swell of her ass. He liked the mischief on her face, but wanted to see something else. So the counterweight trailed his fingers over her sex, humming low in his throat when he felt how wet she was, and rubbed circles against her clit. 

“Got every intention of rutting you like I fight,” he rumbled, leaning over the little healer’s back to kiss along her shoulder and nuzzle her hair. “Just gonna make you see stars first.” Cargo grinned broadly. 

Crow moaned low and soft against the stone floor when his fingers slid between her lips, teasing her swollen clit and making her hips buck with the simplest touch. Oh it was so unfair.

“Molotov never warned me you were such a fanging tease,” she told him petulantly when he leaned over her back to kiss and nuzzle. Her hair smelled like green things, not like blood like some might have thought. And she tasted even better than she smelled.

“Where would the fun in warnin’ you be?” Cargo rumbled, nosing Crow’s hair out of the way so that he could get to her neck. 

As he spoke, the counterweight let two fingers slide into her cunt, twisting his wrist so that their pads were facedown. He gave them a curl and groaned faintly against Crow’s neck at how slick she was. V8, Cargo wanted to push into her and rut her into the floor, but he would make her come at least once before he did. 

Whatever smart ass answer she had for him died in her throat when his thick fingers pressed into her. She let out a strangled moan as he paid close attending to stroking her g-spot til she was writhing and begging for more, for harder, for his cock, and all in Buzzard. Her thighs were shaking. She was so wet, it dripped down the insides of her thighs, soaking his hand. “Cargo, ебать меня сейчас!”

“I don’t speak Buzzard, Crow,” Cargo growled. He dragged his tongue along the side of her neck before biting down, not hard enough to break the skin, but it would certainly leave a dark bruise.

He pressed down harder against that spot that had Crow moaning so wonderfully as he began to fuck her harder with his fingers. As he did, the counterweight sucked at the fresh bite mark, darkening it so that it would last. The way the healer was trembling and writing, she had to be close.

She didn’t get a chance to reply to that comment. Between the biting and the rough finger fucking, she was a goner. The healer was nothing if not vocal in her throes, a sharp keening wail reverberated off the walls of the empty bat. She came harder than she had back in the pits. Her own digits were just no match for her lover’s much larger and more talented fingers, which were currently being soaked and clamped down on by her walls.

She went limp under him, panting and moaning against the warm, rough stone floor. “Oh Suns, Cargo.. Please. I need you inside me. _Please._ ”

Cargo reveled in the noises Crow made as she came, kissing along her shoulder. When she went limp, the counterweight slipped his fingers out of her, pleased with how slick his hand was. It went to his cock and he gave himself a few firm strokes, groaning against Crow’s ear.

“You want me to rut you?” he growled, positioning himself and finally pushing into her.

“Suns, _yesss!_ ” Crow cried out as his thick girth stretched her wide and tight around his cock. She keened as he bottomed out, feeling his balls press against her lips, her swollen clit. The tiny healer under his huge countenance rocked her hips back into his cock, rutting herself on him impatiently, gasping with pleasure.

It would never cease to amaze him how deep Crow could take his cock, and Cargo groaned. Her slick channel flickered around him as she rocked back. One arm still wrapped around the healer’s waist, keeping her hips propped up, the counterweight braced his other forearm against the stone floor. 

“V8,” Cargo groaned out, giving his hips a slow roll and then another until he had an even pace built up. He wasn’t quite rutting her into the floor yet, but he didn’t want to hurt her, starting slow would make sure he didn’t.

She was grateful for the slow pace. Wet as she was, it still knocked the breath out of her, the sheer size of him. The way her walls stretched around him, the delicious burn accompanying it, made her shiver and mewl.

His slow thorough thrusts felt absolutely chrome. She whimpered and gasped under him, hips propped up and ass pinned to his hips. If the boyish-shaped girl ever had curves they were all in her pert little rear. Crow grabbed the forearm beside her on the floor, something to steady herself with. Her short little nails bit into his wet skin. “Cargo.. Oh suns, please. Harder! I’m not gonna break!” But oh did she want to be by her big counterweight lover.

Cargo panted against Crows neck neck as he rutted her, his thrusts gradually becoming harder and faster. He noises only egged him on, and he sucked a bruise into the skin at the back of her shoulder, teeth skimming over it.

“Suns, you make the most shine sounds,” the counterweight groaned. 

Arm still propping Crow’s hips, Cargo slid his hand down until he could rub her clit as he fucked her. The sound of their skin connecting and their heavy breaths and moans echoed around them, and he rubbed at the healer’s bundle of nerves a bit more insistently to hear her cry out like he knew she would.  

Oh and cry out she did. She was just getting there, face on the floor on her blind side, gasping and moaning at his harder thrusts pushing her into the stone underneath them. No way she was getting away without bruises after this one. Then she felt a thick calloused finger stroke her clit just right. Two, three, on the fourth determined rub she came screaming his name for the whole Citadel to hear. Her walls clenched and writhed around his dick eagerly, her body wanting her useless womb filled with his hot, thick seed. He didn’t think he’d felt her cum on him that hard ever before.

When Crow came around him, Cargo pressed his forehead against her shoulder and moaned. He was close to be sure, especially with the healer clenching around him as he continued to rut her. His finger continued to play at Crow’s clit, finger light and teasing compared to his hard thrusts.

The counterweight moaned again, teeth biting into the flesh just beside the Immortan’s brand. Cargo was so close now, thrusts becoming slightly erratic. It wouldn’t be long before he filled her.

His teasing that sensitive bundle of nerves at her cleft dragged her orgasm out. She was shaking, mewling, begging again in Buzzard in a breathless sob. Crow needed him so badly she thought she’d go mad. She arched and trembled under his intense onslaught, and he could feel another wave of contractions around his cock and another high keening cry as her orgasm crested again.

“Cargo! _Please!_ ” Crow lifted her head to press her temple against his cheek, his harsh breaths in her ear. “Do it! _Ah!_ Give it to me!”

Crow’s urging drew a low moan from Cargo and he turned his head to press a kiss to her temple. It only took a handful more thrusts before he came, spilling inside of her with a ragged groan. His hips jerked as he filled her, eventually coming to rest and he panted against the little healer’s cheek.

“You,” Cargo panted, pressing a kiss to Crow’s cheek and then her neck, “are so shiny and chrome.”

The diminutive healer shivered under him and mewled, feeling him fill her, thick and hot, his cock kicking inside her. The compliment and kisses made her smile.

“Mm. I’m chrome? Pretty sure I didn’t just show myself Valhalla, you did,” she replied cheekily, wriggling her bum against his hips, still enveloping him in her slick heat.

Cargo let out a huff and nipped Crow’s shoulder when she wiggled. Finger still pressed against her clit, he gave it a teasing rub before he straightened himself. Somewhat reluctantly, he slipped out of her.

“Still say you’re chrome,” he hummed, glancing around the room to find a few sets of eyes on them.

It made crow give a little gasp and flinch - she was painfully sensitive at that point and couldn’t take much more stimulation. Then she made a sad little sound at him pulling out. But they couldn’t stay in there forever. someone might come along–

 _Fang it._ They had company. Instinctively Crow tucked herself behind her much bigger lover, unsure of how this was going to go. She did not want to be shared and didn’t want that idea to get in their heads. Or his. “Cargo?”

Eyes narrowed, Cargo glanced from Boy to Boy, face hard in warning; if they wanted her they would have to go through him and they knew it. He returned his attention to Crow when most of them slinked away to finish washing and his expression softened as it always did. 

“C’mon,” he rumbled, pulling the healer down into the water again so they could finish cleaning as well. The paint on Crow’s face was smudged and flaking off and the counterweight had no doubt that his was as well. 

Crow was very glad to see the others back down. It wasn’t often, but she had had sex in public go badly for her, so to speak. Normally she tried to avoid it the best she could, but completely private places in the Citadel were few and far between. She could trust Cargo to not throw her to the dogs.

She finished cleaning off her war paint finally. Good, it was starting to itch, now that she wasn’t good and distracted. Crow couldn’t help but admire Cargo’s handsome face once the last of the paint disappeared. She also took advantage of hiding behind him to clean up between her thighs. Damn good thing she was a broken breeder; she figured she’d be knee high in sprogs by now.

“Thank you,” she told him in a low voice. “I don’t actually like being passed around. And for the _seriously_ chrome rutting.” Crow grinned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you can guess what the Russian she spouted was, but just in case, here’s a translation for you. ебать меня сейчас = “fuck me now”. you’re welcome.


End file.
